Some types of connection arrangements for surface mounting electronic components to PCBs feature mounting connections of types that provide limited mechanical flexibility. For example, due to the rigidity of the solder balls of a ball grid array (BGA), even a relatively slight degree of bending may result in solder joint fracture. In order to safeguard against the potential for mechanical stress upon an assembly to bend or otherwise deform the substrate in such a way as to fracture mounting connections of a given component, an underfill material may be implanted in the region between that component and the substrate.